


Stims and fidgets

by youngestdenbrough



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Adorable Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Eddie Kaspbrak, Autistic Georgie Au, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bill worries about Georgie a lot, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay Bill Denbrough, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Georgie Stims, Georgie is also non-verbal, M/M, Multi, Protective Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer is autistic IRL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngestdenbrough/pseuds/youngestdenbrough
Summary: An Au where pennywise never existed, Georgie lives and so does everyone else.Georgie is an eight year old, non-verbal, autistic boy. Bill is constantly looking out for him and trying his best to make sure he’s happy at all times while also trying to spend time with his hidden boyfriend.A lot goes on, but this is mostly through Georgies point of view. It will occasionally switch to different characters.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Stims and fidgets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie meets Avery, and things don’t go well.
> 
> this starts with Bills POV, then switches to georgies !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: this is the finished chapter! I got Grammarly this time, so I'm hoping this looks better than the chapter test.
> 
> Also, should I put a tw/cw for stimming?

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** _

Bill opened his eyes, hearing the repetitive beeping from his alarm clock. The teen sighed, taking his time to stretch so his muscles would relax. He then reached for his phone, it was placed on one of those wireless chargers. The time currently read 7:00 AM.

Bill still felt a little tired, he knew he couldn’t go back to bed, even if he wanted to. He didn’t waste any time on getting dressed, putting on his favorite red flannel and jeans. His parents had already left for work. He made his way to his little brothers’ room, knocking on the door. Hearing faint sounds of white noise and rain.

“G-Georgie, are y-you awake?”

He heard a soft whine and an incoherent mumble of gibberish. The teen bit down a laugh then came in. “I know, you d-don’t want to g-get up.”

Bill turned off the small speaker, which caused his little brother to hide under the covers. Hearing more irritated mumbles that he couldn’t understand. He sighed, getting down on his knees so Georgie could hear him.

“I kn-know you’re u-used to online classes, but m-mom says this m-might help you be more social, gremlin.”

A small hand popped out, pointing at something above Bill. The boy needed his notepad. He looked at one of the shelves, seeing his pen and notepad. Grabbing it immediately, Bill handed it to him. Giggling a bit when it got snatched from his hand. 

He waited patiently for Georgie to write his response, then took the notepad when it popped back up. Softly reading what he wrote.

**they’re gonna try to take my fidgets away like last time.**

Bill bit the inside of his cheek, wishing he didn’t have to remember that damn day. “We m-made sure this time, all the t-teachers know, and so do the kids..h-hopefully.” 

The older boy checked his phone again, the time now read 7:15 AM. “H-how about I l-let you rest a little more, hm? I’ll make you some w-waffles. I’ll l-let you pick your clothes out. How does that s-sound?” 

handing the notepad back, he watched as Georgie neatly wrote **“sounds good.”**

“G-good. Oh, one m-more thing..” 

Bill stood up, gently grabbing the edge of the blanket. “C-can I at least s-see your face?” 

———————————————————————

Georgie thought for a couple of moments, then nodded. The blanket came off, the warmth getting replaced with a gentle wave of coldness. Making the boy shiver, causing his hand to flap slightly. He got up, holding his notepad and pen. His feet rubbing up against the soft fuzzy carpet that was placed neatly near his bed. 

The boy was very picky with textures, mostly with fabric. It had to be soft, otherwise, he’d get irritated and overstimulated with textures that weren’t fit for him. “N-now, can I h-hug you? It’s f-for good l-luck.” He heard his brother ask, he thought again, then nodded. Eagerly giving Bill a tight, but very loving hug. 

He heard his older brother laugh a bit, hugging him back. “Al-Alright, I’ll be downstairs if you need me.” 

Bill left the room, closing the door behind him to give Georgie his privacy. The boy went to his closet, opening it and looking at all the shirts he had. He placed the pen and notepad on his dresser, using one of his hands to touch one of the shirts. 

He immediately felt uncomfortable with the texture. Pulling his hand away, Georgie whined. Shaking his head and his hand started flapping again. Mom picked out the wrong shirt texture, it wasn’t polyester. He hummed repeatedly, trying his best to get the feeling of the fabric off his hands. 

The boy then grabbed onto another shirt of his, the overstimulation went away, calming his nerves. Georgie's humming decreased, it getting softer and the hand flapping stopped. 

After minutes of trying to pick out clothes, Georgie decided on a t-shirt with his favorite Nickelodeon cartoons on it, jeans, and converse. His mood had luckily gotten better. Rubbing his wrists together as he smelt waffles from the kitchen. 

His parents were beginning to work a lot, since Bill was older and capable of looking after Georgie. “Oh, y-you’re finally down..didn’t mom get you a new shirt?”

Georgie wrote on the paper, unknowingly sticking his tongue out as he concentrated on making the handwriting neat.

**Mom picked out cotton again, cotton feels gross.**

Bill pouted, “Aw, wh-what a shame. I’ll let her know it’s not the right shirt, okay? I'll look for a n-new one in polyester.” Georgie sat down at the table, his notepad and pen neatly placed down next to an empty plate. 

Pulling out a stim toy from his pocket, Georgie fiddled with it. It was one of those tangle toys. It was a little bumpy, but it was his favorite out of all the time toys he had. Once he saw two small waffles on his plate, the boy smiled. 

Soft humming and giggling could be heard, Bill always made the best breakfast..or at least he thought it was the best. It always made him feel safe and comforted when he ate them. 

“Oh, G-Georgie. D-Did you m-make sure to pack extra f-facemasks in your bag, just in case y-you lose one in school?” 

He nodded, still eating the syrup covered waffles. “Ok, um..d-did you make sure to pack hand sanitizer?” 

Once again, the younger boy nodded. 

———————————————————————  
  


God, he was worrying too much. Of course, Georgie made sure he had what he needed. He had a better memory than anyone. 

“Ok, sc-school opens in ab-about.. 10 minutes, m-make sure to brush your t-teeth and hair, okay?” 

Georgie finished his breakfast, quickly running off to do what Bill told him to do. While he did his business, the older boy got himself ready. Putting on his converse shoes and getting himself and Georgie a raincoat for when they would be leaving. 

He couldn’t help but pray. Pray that this would be a good day for his little brother, and he hoped it would be.


End file.
